


Ain't Together

by from_a_recklesswriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, F/F, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, SuperCorp, bit of angst, songfic inspired by King Princess, they're oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_a_recklesswriter/pseuds/from_a_recklesswriter
Summary: "No, no-we're uh uhm we aren't together." Right, they're not together. If only she could get that plastered on her forehead then maybe people would stop asking the both of them the same stupid question. Because, seriously Kara and her aren't together, even though she's probably slept at Kara's flat more than at her penthouse, or how Kara's the only person who gets full access to her office, or how Kara always says "I love you" and could you really blame her if she keeps saying "I love you too."? and no they're still not together even though Sam keeps calling Alex and her "sisters-in-law" goals.Not. Together.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 67
Kudos: 599





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, been listening to King Princess a lot lately, and this one song just gives me such Supercorp vibes. This is my first fic so please be kind.

_I know you're with me  
And I'd love to see someone else call you  
And all this in-between  
You think it's hard for me to tell you're falling?  
Or we're falling_

“But- you’re with me right?”  


It’s Game Night and Lex just told her that her best friend is Supergirl.  


It’s Game Night and her world is imploding from the inside out.  


It’s Game Night and J’onn upon seeing her come in, clapped his hands and announced they can start because Lena is here and the family’s complete.  


Lena is family. She’s family.

And Kara is wearing the sweetest smile on her face asking her if she’s with her, as if she hadn’t lied to her face for years, as if Lena's hands aren’t still feeling the cold metal of the gun, as if she hadn’t just killed her brother. But Kara’s smiling and everything inside her is hurting and Kara’s smile is making her feel warm.  


She hates this; hates that she’s been lied to again, hates that she still finds Kara's smile comforting, hates that maybe she’s falling.  


Oh who is she kidding? She fell years ago.  


“Always.” She says instead, and smiles back because it’s Game Night. 

She can fall apart some other night.  


* * *

Kara finally broke. Kara, sweet, bubbly Kara is now a sobbing mess in front her, minutes away from receiving her Pulitzer. 

“Lena, please say something.”  


Lena wants to laugh at that. Say something? What can she say?  


_I’m in pain and I hate you, but I can’t do that because you just said that,  
“And then one day you were so angry with me, with Supergirl, but you still loved Kara.”  
_

__

__

And she does. She still loves Kara Danvers even if she lied to her, even if Lena is an inch away from also breaking down.  
She takes a step forward, and another and another leaving a stunned reporter behind her.  
And there’s a small voice in Lena’s head that says she’s not alone in the falling in love department.  
Because after hearing the reason behind Kara’s betrayal, behind her selfishness, Lena understands.  


She herself would do everything in her power to keep the one person who loves her and she loves, near.  


Doesn’t mean, it doesn’t hurt though.  


_Being chill, being chill with you  
Oh, it kills, I ain't chill at all, at all.  
We say, "I love you", but we ain't together.  
Do you think labels make it taste much better?  
Darling, do you think that if I talk enough  
I will make you wanna be mine?  
We ain't together  
_

_  
_  


It’s been months since everything. Lex, Leviathan, a new Earth; yeah she’s still trying to wrap her mind around the latter. It’s Friday night and they’re sitting in Kara’s couch. Well, not sitting as much as the both of them wrapped around each other under a single blanket. She was tucked in under Kara, her head resting on Kara’s collarbone, Kara’s head placed on top of her. 

She can feel lips on her hair every so often. She tries to pay it no mind, even if every fiber of her being is going haywire being pressed so close to Kara like this.  
Based on her body’s reaction you’d think this was the first time they found themselves together like this.

It wasn’t. 

They’ve been doing this for months now, ever since they’ve reconciled it felt like the both of them wanted to make the most out of everything; afraid that something is going to happen, afraid that there’s going to be a whole rift between them again. After everything they’ve both been through can you really blame them for wanting to spend every waking moment together?  


And so, this is how the CEO of a Fortune 500 Company finds herself, constantly trying to calm her heartbeat, when Kara wraps her arms around her tighter as if she’s going to disappear the next minute. Lena is trying to keep herself chill.

_Chill. _This situation is anything but.__

____

____

Oh,and did she also mention the new habit that Kara seems to be so fond of lately? The ‘I love you’s’?  


It started off innocently enough, Kara was a vocal person, always voicing out her thoughts, her likes and dislikes, rambling about almost anything. So when Lena walked into CatCo –potstickers in hand- and Kara upon seeing her, brightened up immediately half-shouted, “Are those potstickers?! I LOVE YOU!” 

Lena felt herself froze, but immediately tried to pull herself from the initial shock, because Kara is now pulling her down to sit whilst simultaneously shoving potstickers down her throat. 

She’s still trying to keep her heart steady, repeating in her head that, _FRIENDS SAY I LOVE YOU TO EACH OTHER LENA! AND IT’S KARA SHE TELLS EVERYONE SHE LOVES THEM, JESUS CALM YOURSELF._

Kara seems to be oblivious enough to her inner turmoil so she lets her ramble about Snapper and deadlines, nodding and offering her insights as to not arouse suspicion that she isn't listening to her best friend. Her best friend who is made of sunshine, _platonically tells people she loves them because they bought her potstickers. And yeah platonic, yeah._

Lena's come to terms with Kara's sudden declaration of love, now. 

She's fine, she's fine. Really she is. And when she finally stands up to go back to her office, Kara leans in for a hug and then whispers, 

_“I love you, take care on your way back, Lena.”  
_

__

She doesn’t realize that she said the exact same three words back to Kara until the elevator door were closing and Kara’s smile disappears from her view.  


Now, every single interaction with Kara is punctuated with an “I love you.” 

Texts, goodbye’s and that one night where Kara saved her from yet another close call of an assassination attempt, she ran up to Lena, checked for any injuries and immediately embraced her and whispered “God, I love you, that scared me so much, are you okay?” and Alex who was now ushering her into a DEO van just raised her eyebrows at Lena upon hearing her little sister’s words.

She managed to throw Alex a confused look and a smile of some sorts wishing that she could telepathically tell Alex, that she too, was confused about Kara's behavior and she too, does not know what to make of the Kryptonian's affectionate actions towards her. But before she could even finish that thought, Kara wraps an arm around her again and tells Alex that Supergirl will be taking “Miss Luthor home, because it’s safer for her that way, Alex.”

Alex just rubbed her temples and sighed. She needs to see her girlfriend and a glass of a wine, yep, Alex definitely needs a glass of wine tonight.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling I'm sure you don't want to be bored to death about applied physics. I bore enough men with it in the board room."

Lena says turning to Kara, they're having lunch at L-Corp and Lena immediately launched into a rant about her a new design not realizing that Kara hasn't spoken a word. Kara's looking at her, with this look, a look Lena can't quite place and it makes her insides feel all mushy- "No, no! Don't stop. It's not boring, I understand quite a bit of it, " Kara immediately protests at her as if what Lena had just said warrants the best response of all time. Kara always makes her feel like that; like she deserves the best. 

Lena knows she doesn't though, she doesn't deserve anything. And yet somehow for some reason, the universe gave her Kara; the best woman Lena has ever known. 

She knows that she's staring blatantly at Kara now but so was Kara, they both have each other's undivided attention. There's a sparkle in Kara's eyes that only seems to appear when she's nearby. And no, Lena isn't just flattering herself because she's observed Kara's eyes quite a few times now. She knows how blue Kara's eyes get when she's worried about Alex, how dark and cloudy it gets when she's angry at Snapper and how unbelievably bright it shines when she wins at Game night. Of course, Lena tells herself that it's only because she's a scientist and it's in her nature to observe these kinds of things. Even though the only thing she's ever observed this closely was Kara. 

So yes, she does know that Kara's eyes only sparkle like that when she's around. 

And no, she doesn't want to know want to know what it means. 

"I like watching you talk." Kara says, she says it like she's breathless. Quiet and soft. Like Lena has taken all the air in her lungs, like that admission stole all Kara's oxygen. 

"Yeah?" Lena hears herself whisper, voice just as soft and breathy. 

"Yeah. You should see yourself when you talk Lena, Rao, you get so passionate and your accent slips and your eyes," Kara says starting off softly, her words gaining momentum as if Lena, who is sitting there, quietly existing is spurring her on. Kara halts mid-sentence when she realizes how close she's gotten to Lena, and she can see the specks of green in her eyes. 

Lena wasn't the one talking but she feels just as breathless hearing Kara's words. Nobody has ever paid that much attention to her much less like her. And all of a sudden here was Kara, citing all the reasons why she likes watching her talk. 

"-and my eyes?" Lena asks lowly, cautiously, afraid that if her voice gets any louder the atmosphere that had her and Kara blanketed will break. 

Kara is looking directly at her now, she takes a breath as if what she's about to say next require every bit of courage she has. 

"And your eyes, Lena they're the most beautiful thing. They're so green and pretty...and-" Kara lets it all out in one breath and trails off again, hesitating until finally, 

"They sparkle different when you're talking to me, actually." Lena fights the urge to gasp at that. Kara is still holding her gaze and she's so close and she can feel her warmth and smell her shampoo. Lena is slowly raising her hands, it's like her mind is disconnected and suddenly she's gently sliding Kara's glasses off her face. 

__And Kara just lets her, she's frozen too, staring at Lena's eyes. It doesn't register to the both of them that she's trailing her hand on Lena's elbow, encouraging her to take off her glasses, and they're leaning in and Kara's glasses is off now. Lena can clearly see how blue they are and they're a breath apart and- _*beep*_ _ _

__"I apologize for the interruption, Miss Luthor but your 2 o'clock is here and the Chief Exec from Linux Technologies is requesting an immediate audience." Jess says in her usual clipped, formal tone. Suddenly, the whole moment is shattered and Kara is standing up, and Lena now is too. And it the air feels so charged and she doesn't know what to do with her hands and she's holding something, she looks back at Kara. Stares at her bare face for about 3 seconds and they both realize that Lena has her glasses._ _

__"Oh uhm-your glasses-"_ _

__"You have my-yeah uh-"_ _

__They both awkwardly blurt at the same time and she hurriedly passes off the glasses to her best friend._ _

___Best friend, Lena. Best friend!_ _ _

__Kara hurriedly slips on her glasses and Lena avoids her eyes and suddenly Jess is there and she's talking to her about meetings and Linux and seriously-_ _

__Lena hums in a daze and Kara begins to speak and suddenly all Lena's attention snaps back to her. Kara is fidgeting with her bag, and then,_ _

__"I uh- I should probably go, lunch is over and duty calls and all that." she sputters out and Lena is nodding and Kara is now shuffling out of the office, almost tripping on her own feet, that gets Jess to say "Are you alright Ms. Danvers?"_ _

__"Yeah, yeah uhm fine yeah peachy-Uh bye Lena love you, I mean-uh BYE!" Kara stumbles the words out of her mouth and stumbles out of Lena's office._ _

__The firm thud of Lena's office door punctuating the awkward still air that Lena and her assistant find themselves in. She takes a deep breath and Jess glances at her timidly and then asks, "Are you alright Miss Luthor?" She takes one final breath, looks at Jess, saunters back behind her table and in a cool composed CEO tone, "I'm fine Jess, send my two o'clock in."_ _

__Jess ever the faithful assistant, steps out and doesn't push further even though it was so visible that her boss was lying and it had something to do with one CatCo reporter._ _

__Once the meeting was done and Lena was now alone in her office that now suddenly feels too big. Her mind recounts the entire scenario with Kara at lunch._ _

_WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Cut off all these hoes  
Baby you don't gotta worry 'bout nothin'  
'Cause everybody knows  
That you and I got that something_

  


She doesn’t even know what she’s doing here in a stupid dress, in one of Lena Luthor’s stupid galas. According to Kara, she needs Alex as back-up just in case something happens, because “Let’s be honest Alex, this is Lena. Something’s bound to happen and I know that the DEO will be sending a security squad but I’ll just feel better if you’re there. You can bring Maggie if you want. Just-please, please, please, do it for me?” the three please’s didn’t work.  


Kara’s pout did.  


“East wing clear, no suspicious signs of activity.” She spoke lowly in her earpiece. She took a slow sip from her drink, she seriously needs something stronger than this if she’s going to survive the night mingling with snotty-nosed upper-class bitches but then Maggie comes into view wearing a black dress that hugged her perfectly, it reminded her of the first time they went undercover like this; masks and all.  


Suddenly going undercover for Kara’s girlfriend didn’t feel so bad afterall. _Oh, right, not-Kara's-girlfriend._  


“Hey babe,” Maggie greeted, stepping into Alex’s space and putting her hand on her lower back. “West Wing clear, no shady business going on there.” She continued, taking a glance at Alex and then suddenly stopping and nodding her head to the right, where Lena was talking to some girl in a smart suit.  


“No shady activity in the West wing but by the looks of your sister’s face if somebody doesn’t pull that woman away from Lena, somebody’s gonna go home with their eyebrows toasted courtesy of Supergirl.”  


Alex turned to look at Kara, who was standing awkwardly to the side, one arm slung suspiciously tight around Lena whilst her other hand was clenching and unclenching at her side. Kara looked part kicked puppy and part protective bulldog. It was quite funny.  


“Come on, we gotta do damage control before my sister’s idiotic obliviousness costs Lena a business deal.” Alex said, tugging Maggie over to where Lena and her sister is. Once they were three steps away, and both Alex and Maggie got a good look at the woman, they couldn’t blame Kara for feeling jealous. The woman was gorgeous, red-hair and blue eyes and wearing a bold three piece suit that says, “Fuck off, I’m not a damsel in distress.”  


“Wow, if I weren’t so in love with you I’d be making a move on her.” Maggie whispered, “Yeah, no shit. I’d totally do her. Kara’s in trouble.” Alex retorted back, they were finally within earshot, Kara perked up at the sight of her sister.  


“Oh, Maggie you look great in that dress,” Lena said as greeting, smiling at Alex.  
“Thank you for showing up here, I know this isn’t your kind of scene but it means a lot to me seeing you two here. “ Lena said albeit a bit shyly, “You know it’s no problem, and besides free drinks, am I right?” Alex winked at her and raised her glass in a playful manner.  


Lena finally turned to the woman next to her and introduced them, “This is Thea Spencer, one of the most brilliant women in STEM I’ve ever known and can drink me under the table in one go,” Alex raised her eyebrow at that, that was a high compliment from Lena Luthor. The CEO wasn’t known to be generous in singing praises and just as Alex thought she saw Kara’s face darken at that.  


Luckily, Maggie swooped in and shook Thea’s hand. “You’re forgetting I can also drink you under a table, Luthor, nice to meet you Thea. Detective Maggie Sawyer at your service and this is my bad-ass girlfriend Alex Danvers. I take it you knew Lena way before she became this uptight CEO that drinks whiskey alone in her L-Corp tower.”  


Thea laughed and my god her laugh is melodic and Lena was looking enraptured at the sound. Alex heard Kara huff lowly, before she offered her hand to Thea who was now speaking, and turns out Maggie was right to inquire if she knew Lena from before.  


“Oh yeah, we go way back to boarding school, although Lena was much more of a vodka girl back then and blowing up the physics lab but I guess you’ve changed your poison now huh? Whiskey alone in the office eh? Well, we’re gonna have to change that won’t we? Since I’m staying in town for a few days how ‘bout you pour me some of that whiskey of yours one of these nights?” Thea was openly flirting now, a sultry smirk on her face and it made Maggie turn to Alex with a look of pure shock, Alex can’t blame her she too was impressed at how confidently Thea held herself. 

But before any of them can make a response, Kara finally spoke up.  


“But aren’t you busy this week, Lena? You have that big merger with the French investors coming up, I spoke to Jess earlier not to mention you’re doing laboratory rounds instead of staying in the office this month, right? You know what? Would you excuse us? I happen to remember that we have a private matter that we have to discuss, nice meeting you Thea.” Kara all but spat to their group, Lena turned to her with this ‘What the hell are you doing?’ face and then turned to Thea but all Lena could do was give her a polite smile before Kara was possessively wrapping an arm around Lena and tugging her away.  


Well, who knew the puppy can fight back?  


“Whoa, are they a thing or something?” Thea asked, and Alex sighed out an answer, “Or something.”  


“Oh, I didn’t know. Would you tell Lena I apologize if I caused her any inconvenience by my bluntness, I didn’t totally know they were together. If you’ll excuse me I have a CFO to talk to, nice meeting you.” And with that final statement Thea left Alex and Maggie alone.  


“Well, can’t blame her because it seems like Kara and Lena isn’t even aware that they’re together. I mean did you see your sister? She looked like she wanted to fling the poor lady to the sun if she took one more step closer to Lena.”  


“You know what? I don’t want to talk about my sister’s inability to figure herself out anymore. I just want to get out of these heels and spend the night with my girl.” Alex dropped her head down and Maggie met her in a slow kiss.  


Kara and Lena now forgotten.  


“So, you want to inform me what this private matter that you wanted to speak with me about, Miss Danvers? Or are you just going to-” Lena spoke in her ‘scary-CEO voice’ as Winn had put it. They were outside the ballroom now, out on the balcony the cold breeze prickling her skin. Before she can finish her sentence however, Kara cut her off.  


“I don’t like her.”  


“Well, I do. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m gonna go back and apologize to my friend before she was so rudely interrupted.”  


“You’re seriously going on a date with her?” Kara hissed as Lena turned her back, making her stop.  


“And why, pray tell, should I not? You’re the one who dragged me out here, claiming you have something to say, only to voice out your dislike towards a person who didn’t even do anything to you and who you don’t even know. So unless you have something more to say to me, I’m going back to my party.” Lena calmly but heatedly said, she was holding Kara’s gaze now.  


Kara’s eyes are getting dark and the crinkle between her eyes is getting more pronounced. Clearly something was wrong, but if Kara is going to be a child about it, then Lena doesn’t want to waste her night waiting for an immature person. She’s tired and exhausted and frankly she doesn’t really want to know why she just told Kara she’s agreeing to a date with Thea, when all she wants to do is stay glued to Kara’s side for the rest of the night; for the rest of her life if Kara would actually let her.  


_God, she really needs to spend some time away from Kara_.  


“Don’t go.”  


* * *

Lena ends up not going, finding herself instead spending her Wednesday night in an alien dive bar.  


“I wouldn’t even dare if I were you.” Maggie said, to a brunette who was eyeing Lena.  


“And why not?” the brunette shot back.  


“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” Kara tilts her head in Maggie’s direction, clearly eavesdropping.  


Lena ends up with Kara’s arm around her for the rest of night. Maggie pretends she doesn’t see.  


_Oh, it kills, I ain't chill at all, at all  
We say, "I love you", but we ain't together  
Do you think labels make it taste much better?  
Darling, do you think that if I talk enough  
I will make you wanna be mine?  
We ain't together_

  
"No, no-we're uh uhm we aren't together." Right, they're not together. If only she could get that plastered on her forehead then maybe people would stop asking the both of them the same stupid question. Because, seriously Kara and her aren't together, even though she's probably slept at Kara's flat more than at her penthouse, or how Kara's the only person who gets full access to her office, or how Kara always says "I love you" and could you really blame her if she keeps saying "I love you too."? And no they're still not together even though Sam keeps calling Alex and her "sisters-in-law" goals.  


“We’re uh-She’s my best friend.” Kara adds, awkwardly, and Lena just wants to die and not see this sweet old lady in front of her anymore. They were at a school bake sale.  


She doesn’t even remember how she exactly landed herself in this situation. Serving cookies and cupcakes in a very, very pink booth, surrounded by a giggling Kara, in a very pink apron. For some reason, Lena agreed to wear the ridiculous pink chef’s hat too. She was a Luthor godssake, wonder what will Lillian say to her now.  


“How much did we get?” Ruby excitedly asks. And ah, Lena now remembers, there was Alex begging to go see her niece and then they were in Metropolis and Sam was busy being a CFO to have any time for baking cookies but then-  


“Oh, we’ll do it! Right? I mean how hard can it be? And besides how can you really say no to Ruby, huh?” Kara argues and Kara's got a point, Ruby's just as bad as Kara. You can never say no. Sam doesn’t look all that convinced.  


“Do you even know how to bake?”  


“Oh, come on, we can just buy a couple dozens of baked cupcakes and other sugary things that make the kids go crazy and that's what we’re gonna sell.” Maggie says with a duh tone.  


“And how will you all afford that? You know I appreciate the sentiment and I’m sure Ruby does too but it’s really fine guys. “ Sam says with gentle eyes and Maggie scoffs.  


“Are you serious? She’s got Lena Luthor for an aunt. And in case you’re forgetting this bitch bought an entire media company for a friend, I’m sure she can buy a few boxes of pastries.” Maggie bounds up from the couch to stand next to her and wraps an arm around her as if to prove a point.  


“She didn’t buy CatCo for me you know.” Kara quietly says.  


_“Actually, Kara-”_ Lena thinks about countering Kara but stays quiet instead.  


“Right, yeah and I’m straight. Good, now that we got that settled, can we please now go and raise funds for my dear, darling niece?” Maggie shoots back, Sam’s laughing now. 

And suddenly there’s a hundred boxes of pastel boxes and Alex somehow carrying all of them, Maggie and Ruby fist-bumpng and Kara’s face covered in frosting and-  


Suddenly, Lena’s snapped back to the moment.  


"You alright?” Kara sweetly asks, there’s just the two of them now. Maggie and Alex ran off saying it’s a high school fair and that they’re just going to have a look round and be back in fifteen minutes.  


She said it 3 hours ago.  


“We’ve actually reached your target profit for the day, sweetie.” Lena turns to answer Ruby instead, she also wants to add, “I don’t see the point in doing this, kid. When I can just hand you 5,000 out of my purse and we can all go our merry way.”  


But Ruby looks so happy, and so does Kara and seriously even if she doesn’t want to admit it, Lena is pretty happy too.  


She even likes the hat now. It is still stupidly pink though.

* * *

She wasn't avoiding Kara was she? No, of course not. That thought is absurd. Lena would never avoid Kara. 

_Right?_

Wrong. Lena was totally avoiding Kara, that was Kara's first thought when after 2 weeks of almost no contact -except for heart reacts whenever Kara texts Lena cute puppy photos- she finally sees Lena- 

and Sam. In her office. Together. 

_Seeing an old friend with your best friend shouldn't feel this- uh- ache-y right?_

"Sam! What a surprise," _what a surprise indeed._ Kara says with the usual sunshine in her voice. Because come on, she is really happy that Sam is here. Really, she is. 

"I didn't know you were visiting town." Sam hugs her, and Lena murmurs a quiet "Hi." and Sam's talking again, 

"I'm not." And it's only after taking her eyes off Lena's green, green ones, does Kara realize that Sam has answered her question. "What? What do you mean you're not? Come on, we should get drinks." Kara says, smiling and gesturing animatedly whilst Sam shifts from foot to foot and says, "I'm actually here to pick Lena up." _What?_ Kara looks confused and then asks, "Pick up Lena-what? Why, where are you going?" she chuckles nervously and then directs a statement at Lena, 

"It's not like I would know because it's not like you've been exactly talking to me." Sam feels the room change atmosphere snags a glance at Lena and how the CEO is crossing her arms protectively around her; as if Lena's bracing for battle, as if she needs armor. Well, if these charged air is any indication, Sam wouldn't want to be in the crosshairs of whatever it is that Lena and Kara is playing around in. 

_Jesus, it's not like anyone would know._

Sam's memory zones in on Alex's drunk call last, last Wednesday. 

"Saaaam, Sam-Sa-manth-aaaaa, you gotta take me to Metropolis now. I don't care 'fits a bus'r a plane just get me out of all THIS FUCKING TENSION." Alex slurred and then there was a "Alex, there you are!" that's Maggie, "Oh! Oh wait, look, lis-ten 'ere Sam, Mag's here, tell 'er Mags. Tell her, how godawfuckingful it is to see Kara and Lena." 

_Ah, there it is. Kara and Lena._

"Oh you talking to Sam," that's Maggie again, Sam is seriously contemplating just hanging up on Alex now but Maggie is grabbing the phone and talking in her ear. "Oh god, Arias it's so fucking awful. Kara looks at Lena like she's potstickers! Potstickers, Sam!" and this is where Sam realizes that maybe Maggie is also as drunk as Alex. 

"They're so gay and they don't even know it. They're basically eye-fucking, it's awful." 

After about three more minutes of all that drunken rambling, Maggie says she's going to take Alex home and that, "Yes, Arias I'm perfectly capable of walking a straight line, I'm a cop." Three days later after that interesting phone call, she receives yet another interesting phone call. 

This one from the CEO herself. 

"I told you, I was busy with things at the lab." Sam hears Lena's crisp voice break through her mind and she's gesturing that she's going to step out for a bit before this breaks out in an all out war or worse a make-out session. 

Kara watches Sam walk out before speaking up, "No, you didn't. Jess did." 

"Same difference." 

"Lena what is this?" 

"This is me, leaving for a business conference tonight, that has me caught up in work these entire two weeks." 

"Tonight?" Kara echoed, "And what, you were just going to leave without telling me?" 

_You look like a kicked puppy._ Kara hears Alex in the back of her mind, she realizes how small her voice had become. 

"Kara, I don't exactly need to tell you everything you know that, right?" Lena sighs, Kara pretends it hadn't stung. 

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that-it's just- I've been so busy these past few days and this is really urgent. I'm stressed-and I know that's not an excuse-" 

"It's alright." Kara cuts her off, smiling. _It doesn't hurt._

"I get it, Lena, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped-I just-" Kara takes a breath and then exhales, 

"-I just missed you." the admission fills the room. It's quiet. Lena's looking at her and all Kara can think about is, _green and Kryptonite and how there's no Kryptonite around, only Lena._

But somehow Kara feels just as weak. 

"I missed you too." Lena finally breathes out. She walks around her table and closer to Kara, "Look, okay, how 'bout when I get back we spend the entire weekend together?" 

_Wow, way to go Lena, whatever happened to distance from Kara Danvers?_ Lena stifles the voice in her mind because Kara's smiling and pulling her in for a hug. 

"Okay," Kara murmurs in her ear and she lets herself be engulfed by the sun. "Okay, okay yeah. When you get back, yeah." Kara repeats and stammers once they pull away from their hug. Their hug which really looks more like a lovers' embrace than a friendly hug. "Whe-when are you getting back?" She stutters adorably, and Lena has to fight not to blush and smile at how charmingly dorky Kara is, even though they've just emerged from a fight(?) 

"I'll be back in two weeks." 

_Two weeks?!!!_ Alarm bells were ringing in Kara's brain. How is she going to go through another two weeks without Lena, she almost died the last time. By last time she means this week and the week before that. _And no, Lena can't be gone for two weeks!_

"Hey, don't look so worried, I'm gonna call every night, promise." Ah there she goes, reading Kara's mind like always. 

Kara feels small again, "But aren't you gonna be busy with all your CEO duties and all that." 

"Well, that's what I have, Sam for." Lena smiles and Kara just needs to hug her again before coming to terms with the fact that she has to go another two weeks without hugging Lena again. 

_Right, right she can do this. She's Supergirl for Rao's sake. She can survive fourteen days without Lena._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this was a song fic but then it totally turned into a beast of a story and now here we are. I think the chapter tomorrow is gonna involve a few King Princess lyrics that I think are perfect for the Supercorp dynamics and also I may be writing some 'folklore' fics, because come on if you're a Swiftie and a Supercorp stan then y'all know what I mean. Leave me a comment, lovely people. Enjoy!

Kara was woken by the sunlight slowly filtering in through her window, as consciousness came to her bit by bit, she was beginning to be assaulted by her senses. 

_The quiet hum of a mother in the room under her flat, the squeal of a food truck on the corner street, croons of pigeons, buses, police whistles-_

It was getting too much and around this time she would be doing the therapeutic trick she does every morning. 

_Zoning in on Lena’s heartbeat._

Her eyes were still closed as she filtered through the noises and found that she couldn’t detect Lena’s heartbeat. The thought jolts her awake. Sobering her brain so fast as she jerks up from bed in a panic. 

_Where was Lena? Why couldn’t she hear her heartbeat?! Oh my god Lena’s in trouble she’s in-_

Her phone pings. 

The solitary noise stopping her internal panic and when she looks at the notifications, 

It’s Lena. 

**Lena:** Hey, sorry for not calling last night. We’ve landed safely. We’re at the hotel now. I miss you. :(( 

Kara curses herself for being stupid, right, she forgot Lena was on a business trip and is on the other side of the world and therefore disallowing Kara from hearing her heartbeat. She also curses Lena’s text with its perfect capitalizations and punctuations — she will never get why Lena puts so much effort in articulating a text, ‘It’s a text Lena, you can use emojis and slang, it’s supposed to be fun.’— and her I miss you. 

Because she’s just calmed her heart down from the initial panic of Lena in danger and now it’s speeding up again, because of three stupid words that Kara is giving more meaning to than she should. 

Of course, she’ll miss you, you’re her best friend. Some days she really wishes she’s just a crappy best friend. So she can just ruin whatever it is she has with Lena, kiss her and be done with it. 

She opens the text and calls Lena instead of replying. 

“Hi.” Kara murmurs quietly. 

“Hey you, I take it it’s morning now in National City?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, then, g’morning darling.” The way Lena said it made Kara shiver in her bed. The pet name always makes her swoon. 

“What time is it there? Oh my god, were you sleeping? I’m sorry you can totally sleep, I can call another time. I have plenty of time. I just needed to hear your-“ 

“Kara, calm down. It’s almost noon here, I wasn’t sleeping it’s fine. I wanted to hear your voice too.” Kara can almost picture Lena’s quiet smile. It makes her stomach swoop. She’s always liked Lena’s voice, deep and clear and _god the accent._

She can listen to her all day. 

“Kara?” 

“Hm?” 

“I was asking if you’re already at CatCo-“ 

“Shoot!” 

“I’ll take that as a no. I’ll let you get ready, goodb-“ 

“No! Don’t hang up!” Kara shouted, realizing how startling that must have been for Lena and then toning her voice down she followed-up, “I mean I can totally get ready while you’re on the line.” 

“Okay.” 

The call lasted 2 hours. 

* * *

“So, now that you’re done talking with your girlfriend. Are you finally gonna tell me how long you’ve been in love with Kara?” Sam articulated lowering the folder she was reading and raising a perfect eyebrow at Lena as she walked into the room. 

“Wha-in love? What are you talking about?” Lena stammered out, blown by how direct Sam was, her heart hammering. She had just put her phone down after a long phone call with one Kara Danvers. 

“Oh, how cute she’s stuttering. Infamous stone cold bitch stuttering at the mention of her so-called ‘best friend’.” Sam coolly said, making air quotations to emphasize her last word, clearly looking amused at Lena’s response. Lena felt irritated at how blasé Sam was taking this when her insides were all pushing around each other. 

_The gay panic. As Maggie so eloquently put it._

"Look, Sam I don't know what you're getting at. Kara's not my girlfriend, and I'm not in love with her. Kara's my best friend." Lena answered, at that Sam let out a laugh and said, "Oh, Luthor you're not lying your way out of this one. I know you feel like you should be bottling up everything and keeping up composure all the time, but you can talk to me." 

Lena looked up at Sam when she heard her words. 

It was quiet for a moment, just Lena staring at Sam as if she was gauging if she could really trust her and then, "How long?" 

"Years." 

"Oh, sweetie." Sam stood up and wrapped around her, before long she was pulling the both of them to sit on the couch. 

The confession felt so heavy, yet it made Lena feel so light. Like she was floating, like she was free. 

"Want to tell me more?" Sam tentatively asked, making sure that Lena was comfortable. She's known Lena for so long she knows how hard it must be for the brunette to just spill her heart out. 

"It's Kara you know?" Lena let out a soft laugh, shook her head shyly, took a breath and looked at Sam; eyes full of emotion. 

Like Sam said, she's known Lena a long time and this is the first time that Lena's shown so much emotion with so little words. It's like the CEO was gone and in front of her was a person whose emotions are spilling over the surface, begging to burst out of her chest. 

"It's like I've been living in a dark, dark haze all these years and then I moved to National City and Kara walked in and suddenly there was light." Lena softly said, her eyes misty; reminiscing about her first meeting with Kara. Then she turned to Sam and she suddenly snapped out of it and said, "I'm sorry that was too cheesy-" 

"No! No, it's not cheesy, it's romantic, Lena. Continue please?" Sam assured her, Lena still looked a bit shy and unsure but Sam's presence was calm and encouraging. She finally braced herself and let herself have something that she's been wanting to do for so long, admit that she was in love with Kara Danvers and just gush about it to someone. Like a normal person, like the person she's in love with isn't a superhero, like Lena's family didn't try to attempt multiple murders and genocides. All this time, all she's needed is a friend and Sam was right there and it was getting too much, so before she can talk herself out of it she's decided that she's gonna let herself have today. 

"And she's my best friend you know? It's so easy to be with her. She's so good and kind and she's always seen me as just me. Not a Luthor, not a CEO, not an heiress, not a bitch. Just Lena, the nerdy bookworm who still haven't watched enough Disney movies." Sam laughs and nods at Lena to continue, "I don't know, I guess, I've always known I love her. I just didn't want to admit it, because I was afraid. i was afraid of what it might mean for me, for her. For our whole complicated relationship." 

It was true she doesn't know what will happen after this, will things change? What will it mean? The fear is so tangible but when she's with Kara it all just ebbs away.

"Well, telling me was a start. Really, really appreciate you trusting me. But just so you know, you two are dumb idiots." Sam sounded so sincere, well, except for the idiots part which had Lena looking at her in confusion. 

"Oh god, the look on your face right now," Sam snorted, "Maggie will love this, do you know she and Alex are so fed-up with all your 'will-they-won't-they-thing' that they called me up in the middle of the night a few weeks ago, just to rant about the fact that you look disgustingly sweet with Kara." Lena was stumped with this information. 

"What? No, no no-" Lena spat out in a panic and seriously, why was Sam having so much fun with this? 

"So, when are you gonna tell her?" the sentence made Lena stop entirely. 

_Tell Kara?! She didn't even know that she'll be telling Sam all her deepest secrets tonight, the thought alone is still very hard to process, to tell Kara would be asking her to plunge a dagger right through her. It was a suicide mission._

She shook her head away from that thought and turned to answer Sam, "I'm not gonna tell her," Sam was about to protest but then Lena's phone chimed. Sam rolled her eyes and gestured for her to take it. Once Lena has read the message she immediately put it down, "I'm not going to tell her anything." 

"Especially if she's going on a date with a William Dey on Thursday." 

* * *

It was finally Thursday, Kara feels like she's about to burst from excitement. 

Beside her she heard someone clearing his throat then a deep voice forcing her to look up from the pretty green eyes on her phone screen. "Hey, I was asking what you wanted to order?" _oh right William._ "You look pretty caught up in your phone, anything interesting happening?" he prompted. 

" Yeah! My best friend's arriving later tonight. I haven't seen her in so long, we're gonna spend the whole weekend together. I've been looking forward to it!" 

"Yeah I can tell." William said, what Kara hadn't realized was that she completely lit up at the mention of 'her best friend' she hadn't lit up like that when William picked her up, or when he put his arm around her on the side-walk or when William mentioned that they should eat her favorite dish tonight. 

"So, how many months since you last saw her?" William asked instead, because it looks like that's what's gonna hold Kara's attention for the rest of the night. 

"Oh, well, uhm actually it's only been two weeks since we last saw each other." Kara replies somewhat sheepishly but still smiling. 

"Oh, I just assumed it's been months-since uh you said it was a long time." 

"Yeah well, any time away from Lena feels like a long time." 

By the end of the night, William thinks Kara went out on the wrong date. 

* * *

"Talking to your girl?" Sam asked and Lena immediately dropped her smile and rolled her eyes, "Not my gir-you know what? I'm not even gonna bother. She's on a date right this moment, Sam." 

The two of them were on Lena's private jet, the fucking business conference was finally over and they're finally heading back to National City. 

National City, where Kara was having her date right now, where Lena and Kara will be spending the entire weekend in after this date. Lena doesn't know how to feel. 

"Okay, I have a serious question." Sam inquired in her business tone, forcing Lena to break out from her reverie. She raised an eyebrow at Sam, "Are you a fraud? Because there is no way someone this smart can be as stupid as you, Lena." Lena sighed and before she can reply Sam beat her to it, "And yeah, she's on a date and haven't you noticed she's been talking to you the entire time. Either her date is as interesting as a potato therefore she's conversing with you during a date or she really just wants you to be the date." 

"Sam, that's stupid." 

"Wow, witty comeback. I don't think I can rival that, Luthor." 

"You're stupid." 

Sam just chuckled at her.

* * *

_This was a bad idea. Spending an entire weekend with Kara in a closed space after her talk with Sam is a bad idea. It was such a spectacularly, stupid, bad idea._

Lena was on her third glass of wine for the night, Kara was making a ruckus in her kitchen trying to balance three tubs of ice cream on her arms. Kara had picked her up at the airport last night, even though it was late; insisting that it was safer that way and she was excited to see Lena "And seriously, it's no bother I'm already here." Late was an understatement, they arrived at 2 in the morning and when they landed Kara was there. Sam winked at her when Kara hugged her, 

The hug lasted 15 seconds longer than her hug with Sam. 

It didn't help that Kara said, "Is it alright if we just head to my place. I mean we are spending the whole day tomorrow but it's totally okay if you wanna go back to your place first but you also have clothes at mine anyway and I don't want you too tired and-" Kara vomitted all in one breath, seemingly nervous that Lena would say no. 

"It's alright, Kara, yeah we'll go to yours." Kara's beaming smile didn't help Lena's situation with Sam either. So yeah, this was a very bad idea. 

"Scoot." Kara says and plops down next to her, Lena places her wine glass on the coffee table and before she even realizes what's happening Kara was raising Lena's right arm and wrapping it around her and, "Uh-I'm sorry what are you doing this is my arm it belongs to me?" 

"And I belong in your arms." Kara says cheekily after fitting herself comfortably to Lena's side, Lena tried to calm her heart when she heard Kara's words and then it sped up even faster when she realized the implications of the words' meanings. She blames Sam for this, she blames her for unleashing all these scattered-all-over-the-place feelings. 

Lena was doing fine before all this and now- 

"Are you alright? Your heart is beating really fast." Lena froze, of course Kara would hear her! She's got super hearing for gods sake. 

"Lena?" Kara asked again, softer this time, concern lacing it. Now, Lena's brain was on overdrive _what the hell was she gonna say?!_

 _"You said you belong in my arms and I agree with that and also, can we do this everyday instead of just this weekend? And right, before I forget Sam also told me to tell you I love you, because I have been for years now, and yeah if that's alright can we do this for forever?"_

Well, fuck. 

"I'm fine, uh-I just think I should get ready for bed though, I feel kinda sleepy." Smooth, real smooth. 

"Oh." Kara sounds a bit deflated. "Yeah, you're right we should get ready for bed, let me just clean up." Kara slowly detached herself from Lena and for a moment Lena contemplates taking what she said back if only to keep Kara next to her longer. Lena was about to help when the girl next to her suddenly became a blur around the apartment. 

"Ta-da!" Kara says with jazz hands, "Trust you to do jazz hands after cleaning up. Show-off." Lena says and then adds, "Dork." she starts heading to Kara's bedroom when she hears Kara gasp, "You take that back, I'm not a dork." 

"Darling, yes you are." she answers playfully before pulling a soft sweater over her, she's got a whole drawer at Kara's she also doesn't want to think about what that may mean. 

She hears Kara jump on the bed with a huff as she walks back in, "I may be a dork, but at least I'm not the nerd who finishes Winn's Star Wars quotes." Lena rolls her eyes at the jab, Kara makes grabby hands at her to get her to move faster towards the bed and then she pouts. 

it isn't really Lena's fault if she basically flings herself onto the bed at an inhuman speed, right? 

* * *

Remember when Lena thought that spending the entire weekend with Kara was a bad idea? Yeah, she's taking that back now, it's a Sunday now and she's spent the whole weekend in bliss. The sun was rising and crawling it's way down on the bed and Kara is deliciously draped over her. Kara was a cuddler, as Lena discovered the first time they did this months ago. She's done this with Kara a hundred times. The waking up and feeling warmth everywhere and then smiling goofily, as Kara blinks awake and whispers "Morning." 

A hundred times and it still makes Lena's heart stop. She doesn't know how she got this lucky. Kara was sunshine personified and for some reason she believes that Lena deserves to wake up next to her. 

Kara was still peacefully sleeping and Lena was watching her contently, a lazy smile on her face when she hears the unmistakable click of a gun, and then- 

"What the hell Alex?" 

"Jesus, Lena-" upon seeing the scene and the familiar face on her sister's bed Alex lowers her gun. 

"Care to tell me what the hell was that?" Lena whispered-hissed careful not to wake Kara but enough to show her irritation across. 

"It's Sunday, Sister Sunday Breakfast, Kara was supposed to meet me an hour ago, she wasn't answering her phone so I got worried. Usually she calls if she's gonna cancel so I went here to check. She usually wakes up when she hears my heartbeat at the door, but she didn't today so I thought maybe she was in trouble. Didn't know it was because she was pinning you to the bed." Alex explains, now realizing how intimate the moment she's just intruded in on, _oh Lord, Maggie's gonna flip when she hears this._

Lena blushed at Alex's last words but tried to control her breathing and composed herself. She was trying to put on her CEO boardroom face but she can't exactly do that if Kara's softly snoring in her ear and Kara's sister is now smirking at her like she knows something is going that Lena doesn't. 

It's infuriating. 

_God, she was right the first time, this was a bad idea._

"Well, I'm gonna go now and let you enjoy whatever the hell this is, that you idiots got yourself into. Just tell Kara that I'm demanding a Sister's night this Monday and she can't say no because she bailed on me today with you." and with that Alex swiftly made her way out just as fast she came in and leaving Lena dumbstruck. 

_Enjoy whatever the hell this is, that you idiots got yourself into..._ The words ring around Lena's head, a perfect mirror of her talk with Sam. 

_Oh god, was she really that obvious? Was Kara really into her as much as Lena is into Kara?_

It was way too early for this, she hasn't even had coffee damnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked what you read. Stream folklore, stan Supercorp, stan Our Lord and Savior Taylor Swift.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara's consciousness slowly came to her, making her aware of an all too familiar thump of heart that was all too close. She already knew who was beside her. Or more accurately, under her. A smile crept up on her face, she'll never get tired of doing this with Lena. She just wishes she could do this for the rest of her life and the familiar ache of having something that is impossible is roaring at her. She pushes the feeling down and lets herself just savor the moment.She takes a deep breath, inhaling Lena's scent. If she wasn't going to have this everyday then she'll make the most out of now. Lena must have felt Kara's deep breath, because soon she was stroking Kara's hair and then her cheek and Kara can't help but lean into the touch. 

"Hey, sleepyhead," Lena murmurs softly, so soft like the hand on Kara's cheek. Kara placed her hand atop Lena's to stop her from moving, slowly blinks herself awake, tilts her face to the side and presses a kiss to Lena's open palm. 

Lena feels like time stopped the moment Kara's lips press into her palm. It was such an intimate, sincere gesture that the usual frenzied, fuzzy feeling of panicked giddiness that Lena was expecting, didn't come. Instead, a wave of peaceful calmness and content washed over her. Her heart was on a steady beat. She didn't know it was possible for her heart to calm down when Kara was this close, but apparently it can. 

"Morning, Lena." She felt Kara's lips move against the skin of her hand and she lets herself wonder if it would feel just as soft if those lips pressed against her own. 

Kara finally allows herself to move back a bit to take a clearer look at Lena. Her eyes looks more marvelous with the morning light playing in them. Lena looks ethereal, dark hair, green eyes, pale skin. She wants to freeze time and just look at Lena forever. 

Once, Lena got out of the trance that Kara seemed to cast on her she starts to speak, "Good morning, darling." 

_'Darling', Rao, Kara it's just a nickname stop acting like a hormonal teenager._

"Rao, I wish we could just stay in bed forever." 

"Yeah? Well, I don't think the bad guys know the concept of lazy Sunday mornings, darling." 

And just like that, the city sounds came rushing in all to Kara's ears. She takes a quick sweep, trying to hear if anyone was in danger. Thankfully, there was nothing. She was too focused on Lena that she forgot that she's got a city to protect. Oh, the things this woman do to her. Then, she realizes what Lena had just said, 

"Wait-Sunday? Did you just say Sunday? Oh my god what time is it? Alex is gonna kill me!" Kara sputtered out as she tried to bolt out of bed. 

"Well, your sister definitely did almost kill me." Lena quips, making Kara stop all of a sudden. 

"What? What do you mean? What?" 

Lena took a deep breath, sighed and explained, "Your sister was here earlier, pointed a gun at me thought someone broke in and thought you were in trouble. Apparently, you usually wake up at the sound of her heartbeat at the door and since you were sleeping like a log, she just left and told me to tell you that she's demanding a "Sister's Night" this Monday and that no, you can't cancel because you already bailed on her this morning." Kara let out a groan and buried her head back onto the pillow and groaned once more.

"Ugh, I haven't even have caffeine yet." 

"Well, then time to get up." Lena started to move but then Kara wrapped around her waist again. 

"No, no I take it back. Coffee can wait, cuddles are better." 

_Seriously? No, no I need caffeine in my system if I'm gonna have to deal with your clinginess as if it isn't affecting me, Kara. God._

* * *

The scene feels like she stepped into a 1950's domestic film. Where a pretty blonde woman is cooking eggs in the kitchen and she's in the background sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. The only difference was the blonde woman in the kitchen is also the blonde woman on the newspaper headline who just took down another rogue alien.

"Should I really trust the eggs that you serve me?" Lena lowers her paper and glances at Kara who looked at her in disbelief. 

"How dare you?" she mock-gasps "I'll have you know that Eliza taught me how to cook the best omelette in the multiverse." Kara boasted, spatula waving comically. It pulled a laugh out of Lena. Kara wishes she can see Lena more like this; lit up and not a care in the world laughing even if it was because she was insulting her breakfast eggs. As long as Lena was beaming Kara will have it. 

Kara finally set the plate down, untied her apron and sat opposite Lena. Watching her take a bite, "So?" 

_The eggs are heavenly, goddamn._

"It's delicious, Kara." Lena confessed before taking another generous bite. 

"Told you so." 

"Hey, how was your date by the way?" _Wow Lena, it's like you haven't been tortured enough? What the fuck are you doing?_

She doesn't know why she asked that, just that Kara deflated around the edges when she mentioned it, but just as quickly recovered. 

"It was fine." 

"Fine? Oh, come on, Danvers, he must've been a lot more interesting than that if he earned a date with you." _Again, let's blame Sam for putting ideas into Lena's head._

Kara mustered a lackluster smile. She really didn't want to talk about William when she could just be enjoying this morning with Lena. _This is what best friends do, Kara. Gossip to each other about each other's dates not imagine each other as each other's dates. Rao, why can't Lena just be a crappy best friend?_

"Oh you know, usual couple-y things, dinner and all that. He's a bit great I guess. It was good." Well, that didn't sound awkward and forced at all. 

Kara looked a bit uncomfortable now, which shouldn't make Lena so happy, because she was supposed to support her best friend not root for the guy to fail. But she was a Luthor after all and it really isn't beyond her to hope for the other's failure if it meant having Kara. 

_Well, that sounded less evil in your head, Luthor._

"Anyway, are you busy tomorrow what do you say to a Monday Movie Night, your place this time?" Kara was quick to change the subject and Lena welcomed it. 

"Darling, I'm free but aren't you forgetting that you're having a Sister's Night with Alex?" 

"Oh yeah, shoot. Tuesday then?" 

"Kara, we literally spent the whole weekend together." Although Lena wasn't really all that opposed to spending more time with Kara as she's saying, but if she spends one more moment in close proximity, she doesn't know how much her self control could last. She doesn't really want to find out. 

Kara tried not to look too sad at the blatant rejection, but it was Lena, "Yeah, you're right. " _Yeah didn't hurt at all._

It was suddenly all too quiet in the little kitchen, Lena decided to break it. "But, we could always have lunch together, right?" 

_Please don't look too excited._

"Yes! Yeah, lunch, yep, of course, sure." _My god, Kara how many synonyms of yes was in that sentence?_

Lena pretends not to notice how enthusiastic Kara's response was. It'll only fuel the spark in her belly and seriously she just wants to crawl in her apartment and be alone with her thoughts for a while. She needs to do some damage control because her walls are getting chipped at day by day, and after that whole weekend she's certain that Kara has already successfully rammed down one of her brick walls. 

* * *

"Can you please pass me another glass of wine? I'm half tempted to send Snapper a death threat after I submit this article." Nia groans out from her position on Kara's floor, an open laptop in front of her as Maggie generously pours her another glass from the couch. 

"You look like you haven't slept, kid. Here, alcohol heals everything." Maggie says and hands her the glass. It was Monday night and the women found themselves lounging in Kara's flat. 

"Oh! Sleep! Thank you for bringing that up, babe. I finally remember the purpose of this Sister's night and now it's time to interrogate you, dear ole' sister." Alex exclaims from beside Maggie on the couch. 

"This is hardly a Sister's Night, Alex, I can't believe you let Nia and Maggie in on this." Kara protests, looking irritated and brow crinkling. 

"You're the poster child for the phrase "More the merrier" what's gotten you so grumpy?" Alex replies, and then Nia cuts in, 

"Okay, how is this not Sister's Night when you literally called me the 'baby sister you never had' just two weeks ago, and also I was already here before Alex and Maggie barged in." 

It was true though, Nia was asking Kara for help on her article when Alex and Maggie showed up with copious amounts of alcohol and junk food. 

"May I also add that in less than a year, I'm legally going to be a Danvers," Maggie points at the ring on her hand and then continues, "So, suck it up Little Danvers, because this is a legitimate Sister's Night and I'm taking no criticisms." 

"Fine, whatever, it's just- you made me cancel on Lena." Kara was pouting now. 

"Wait-Lena? Weren't you just telling me that you spent the entire weekend with each other?" Nia asks confusion coloring her face. 

"Thank you for bringing up your girlfriend and therefore opening up our agenda for the night. Which is asking what the hell was the situation that I walked into yesterday morning, Kara?" Alex says as if she's briefing them in a DEO mission. Kara, looks a bit red at her sister's remarks. "She's not my girlfriend, Alex. We just had a sleepover and yes, we did spend the weekend together, but sometimes Lena forgets dinner and I just wanted to make sure she goes home on time." 

"And by go home, you mean go straight to your flat?" Maggie retorts which Alex follows up with, "Kara, when your best friend sleeps in the same bed as you whilst wearing your clothes it kinda raises a couple of questions." 

"She wasn't wearing my clothes, she was wearing her own. She's got a drawer here, why would she wear my clothes?" Kara states as if it was the most obvious thing to point out. 

"Oh, honey, that's definitely not helping your argument at all. Here, have more wine." Nia coos sliding Kara a glass. 

"Wait-what Lena has a what?" Alex looks incredulous her eyebrows shooting and looking at Maggie who was now looking at her sister as if to say her trademark, 'That's gay.' 

"Well, I mean it's only fair she has a drawer here, considering half her closet is composed of my things." Kara answers, Alex looks like she's about to lose it. 

"I'm sorry-you what? You have what in Lena's closet?" Alex asks again with the same tone, "Oh, babe I think we all know who-I mean what-what's hiding in Lena's closet." Maggie deadpans. Nia snickers at this, which earns a glare from Kara, clearly confused at what's going on. 

"Okay, okay, let's backtrack a bit alright? I walk in, find Lena and you intertwined on your bed, and then I learn that you basically have each other's stuff at one another's apartment and let's not mention that, even though you've spent almost three days with her, you were still going to see her tonight." Alex slowly lets the words out, looking directly at Kara, making sure that her sister is listening, "Kara, are you hearing me right now, are you understanding why we find it so hard that you two are just friends?" Alex speaks methodically. 

"But we are just friends! I mean she's my best friend so it's only natural that I have things at her place and is it really wrong to want to see her again?" 

"Oh my god," Nia groans, "For someone who has super vision you sure are unbelievably blind." 

"Hey, don't mock her," Maggie scolded and then turned to Kara with a serious face, "It's okay Kara we've all been at the 'I'm not gay but it sure would be fun to kiss her.' stage." Maggie said whilst patting Kara on her back before breaking into a grin, clearly having too much fun at the blonde's reddening face. 

"Okay, fine, you know what you're best friends, fine, period we get it," Alex surrendered and then continued, "But I do have a question though." she paused. 

"Do you like Lena?" 

There was a moment of silence where everyone was staring at Kara, Maggie with an amused face, Alex with her raised brow and Nia looking genuinely curious. Kara felt the air leave her lungs. She hurriedly took a sip of her wine. Logically, she knows this will do nothing but she liked the thought of 'liquid courage'. Because she damn well needs courage right now, she has admitted to herself that yes, maybe she does like Lena, _that way_ but never did she think that she'll be spilling her heart out in front of the people who know her the most. 

The silence stretches on, "I don't like Lena." 

A beat. 

"I love her." 

Three things happen all at once; Alex chokes mid-sip, Nia squeals so loud Kara thinks her hearing might be damaged and Maggie pats her on the back and murmurs, "Attagirl." 

"Oh my god! I knew it! I knew it!" Nia chants so enthusiastically that Kara feels the nerves and fear ebb away. She feels like reveling in her revelation. She feels free. She knows what flying feels like but that was nothing compared to the joy of finally being burden free. She's kept this secret in for so long, it feels like this is an even bigger secret than her Kryptonian identity. That's how deep Lena got to her. 

"Okay, wow, was not expecting that. But okay, that's a start. Good, now details! How long, Kara? I mean duh we all know there was something, but we seriously need the specifics now." Alex surmised, Nia nodded at Kara to tell them; school girl excitement flashing through her face. 

"Well, uh, I don't know. I think the moment we met, I already felt something. I just didn't want to admit. And then, she told me I could be a reporter and her eyes looked so green, and I uh I just-I knew I needed to be a reporter, it was like everything just clicked into place because of Lena. " Kara paused, recalling the moment she met Lena and how Lena made her feel like someone believed in her, like she was more than just Cat Grant's assistant. 

"It was like she made me want to be a better person. And she's my best friend you know? Everything is just so easy with her. And Rao, lying to her about Supergirl was the hardest thing I ever did." and that was saying something because she helped save the Multiverse and that was one hell of an arduous task. 

"I wanted to tell her so bad, and then Lex happened. And now we're in such a good place and I just want her beside me all the time and-" she paused she feels like everything was spilling, every fear, every emotion that she's bottled up for so long is crashing through the surface and Alex is looking at her with so much pride and trust and Maggie is squeezing her hand in encouragement and Kara feels like crying. 

"And-and-It's getting so hard to act like her best friend when I want so much more." Tears are flowing freely now and she vaguely hears Alex whisper, "Oh, Kara come here." and then she's being scooped up in her big sister's arms. 

When she feels like she can breathe again, she pulls back from Alex, she takes the tissue that Nia is offering with a kind smile. 

"Kara, you should tell her." Alex stated. "Look, this clearly is doing a toll on you and you can't keep it bottled up forever. And you already said it, it's getting harder and Lena deserves to know, Kara." she chided gently. Kara's eyes were still glassy and very blue. She sniffled. 

"I can't do that, Alex." Kara croaked, another wave of tears threatening to spill over. 

"Why not? You're the Girl of Steel. You can do it, Danvers." Maggie said, voice full of support. 

"Because I'm scared, what if-what if she doesn't like me back? And then it messes up our friendship and then she doesn't talk to me again-" 

"Kara, Kara breathe." 

"I can't lose her again, Alex." she finally whispers, voice small. Alex feels like her heart is being squeezed at the sight of her sister so vulnerable. 

"I know what it feels like to lose her, Alex. I can't do that again, I don't want to go through that again." When Lena, refused to forgive her and stopped talking to her, those were the darkest days of Kara's life. All of a sudden days were as dark as those when she was stuck in the Phantom Zone, she couldn't move forward knowing that Lena was in pain. 

"Look, Kara I know you're scared but please believe me when I say that it wouldn't ruin your friendship and that you aren't going to lose Lena, trust me kid." Maggie sympathetically says and her smile is making Kara feel safe. "And also, Kara you may not believe this but, Lena is just as crazy for you as you are with her!" Nia shrieked out. 

"What? No, Lena-doesn't- she doesn't see me that way." Kara stammered out, unsure of what she was going to say. _Does Lena really like her? No, that was impossible. Kara would know if she was into her, wouldn't she?_

"Oh, you really are oblivious, aren't you?" Maggie says in a teasing tone and for some reason Alex snorts. _This isn't funny!_

"Okay, how about this, Kara, remember all those times when you would complain to me that people always ask if you and Lena are together?" Alex says, Kara just nods dumbly unsure of where the conversation was going, "Yeah? Okay, great and then you'd say how can people think that, and that '-as if Lena deserves someone like you, because Alex we all know how brilliant Lena is!' remember that?" Kara again just nods, "Hasn't it occurred to you that people ask that because you two act like a couple so much?" 

"What? No. Alex what? No-" 

"And also, if you're scared that Lena doesn't like you, you have a bad-ass detective," Maggie points at herself, "A DEO Director that kicks alien ass on a daily basis and a Dream-Powered Superhero in your corner," she points at both Alex and Nia. "But seriously though, I don't think you'll need back up when Lena's got it bad, Kara. I mean I can list every moment as proof." 

"How about that one time in the gala where you acted like a puppy and went 'No, Lena's my human go away you redhead bitch!'" Maggie reminds her. 

"Or that time Lena filled your office with flowers." Alex quips this time. 

"Hey, don't forget when she bought Catco!" Nia shouts. 

"And then sold it again just because she was mad at Kara, y'all remember that right?" Maggie retorts, eye-brows wiggling. 

"Oh, what about how she says 'Darling' at least a million times a day." That's Alex again. 

Kara feels like she's about to explode, all her memories with Lena are being painted with new light. It's like film reel is being played in her mind, supercuts of all her scenes with Lena, magnified and colored with new meaning. 

_"But Kara Danvers you are my hero."_

_"To be honest, Kara, I only bought the company because I knew how much it meant to you."_

_"Well, you could've fooled me."_

_"No! I killed my brother for you! Don't you understand?!"_

_"I confided in you, that everyone in my past had betrayed me, about how much it hurt to have someone you love lie to you and betray you-"_

_"-to have someone you love..."_

_"-to have someone you love..."_

_"I love you, Lena take care."_

_"I-I love you too, Kara."_

The apartment walls feels like closing in on her. The voices around her fading, she remembers everything, remembers every morning she had woken up next to Lena, every time she's saved her life, all the moments she's taken Lena in her arms to her penthouse, every time Lena saved her, every time Lena looked at her like she was the greatest thing to ever exist. 

She needs to get out of here. She needs to get to Lena. She needs to- 

"Whoa, Kara you okay? Sorry were we too much?" she didn't even realize she stood up until Alex's voice stopped her. "I'm fine, yeah uh- thank you for the talk and everything but I- I uh- I have to go." 

"What? Kara wait- where are you going?" 

"I have to go." The next thing she knows she's taking to the skies, Alex and Sister Night forgotten, there's only one goal in her mind now. 

_I have to get to Lena._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this happened. Hope you liked it, I originally planned this to be just a short two shot or something but then scene after scene just kept flooding out, so I just thought "Yeah, okay screw it let's write it, who doesn't like pining idiots, right?" so ta-da! Thanks for sticking around, hopefully these two finally figure it out. P.S i love Kelly, but Sanvers endgame still wins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a songfic, but then I saw the potential for it to be something more, so here we all are.

Lena's finally back at L-Corp, she's truly missed her office in the 14 days that she was away. Being back here behind her desk, makes her feel in control again. So very different from the 3 days that she's spent with Kara, 3 days that she would very much like to forget right now. It's very frustrating to have mountain upon mountain of paperwork and have her brain always circle back to blue eyes and cuddles. It was not very efficient for finishing paperwork. 

Not to mention, the little incident with Alex. Sam had pointed out to her before, that Alex and Maggie were already suspecting something. But she wasn't expecting to be found in bed with the aforementioned's little sister. 

_God, what must Alex think of me, now?_

She's very certain that she'll be the topic of tonight's Sister's Night. Lena was smart and it isn't really a secret that the Danvers sisters talk about everything. She wonders what Kara will say. Will she deny having Lena in the bed? Even though Alex had seen them? Knowing Kara, she probably wouldn't. Although Lena's got a feeling that Kara will most likely downplay it. Saying that she and Lena were just friends and friends have sleepovers.

_Yeah, probably._

Lena knows this because she'd been on the receiving end of this excuse for far too many times. 

_"Come on, Lena you can totally sleep in the bed, what are friends for?"_

__

__

_"Well, how about I clear this drawer out for you? You know for future sleepovers?"_

__

__

_"Uhm, Lena I have something to give you."_

__

__

_"Wait-these are your keys-"_

__

__

_"Yeah. Well, best friends are entitled to crash at each other's any time, right?"_

___Like she said, Lena's smart she knows what those scenes must've looked like to an outsider. She gets why Sam and the whole gang would think there's something, even when there really wasn't anything._ _ _

___They were fucking domesticated and Kara doesn't even know a single thing._ _ _

___There are days when it hurts, when all she wants to do is scream at Kara. Ask her what the hell they are, what the hell are they doing, what will happen to Lena when Kara finally, finally finds someone? Those used to be rare days. Usually she's just thankful for every minute that she gets to spend with Kara. But lately, it's been getting hard. Especially now that she's talked to Sam about it. There was something about speaking a secret aloud that makes it more real. Now, there were more days when it hurts just looking at Kara, knowing she'll never be Lena's._ _ _

___Lena wishes she could just stop. She was a scientist for god's sake she can cure cancer, probably save Earth from climate change and yet she can't solve this one problem and it is slowly taking over her life._ _ _

_You do know the only way to get rid of this is to simply create more distance between you and Kara right?_

__For some reason, Lena's greatest solution to the whole problem was to simply just cut Kara off, maybe if she stops seeing her the feelings would stop too._ _

__But that scenario seems pretty bleak to Lena. Pretty bleak was an understatement.__

__She knows what it feels like to not talk to Kara; to not have Kara in her life. In the short time that she had spent hating her and helping Lex, she has learned how awful and dark everything became._ _

__It was like all the goodness that Kara brought about in her was stolen. She was a shell of a person; relying on technology and virtual reality to curb all her emotions._ _

___Yes, pretty bleak is an understatement. It was death. A slow and painful death._ _ _

__Lena was pulled out of her dark thoughts when her office door opened and in strode the girl that she was lamenting about._ _

__Except all the clouds that were hanging over Lena suddenly pulled away, because Kara was here and she was radiating so much light._ _

_That doesn't make any sense at all, Luthor_

__Yeah, well, a lot of things don't make sense when Kara's around.__

 _ _"Kara? What are you doing here?" Lena stands-up, walking over to Kara to do their usual greeting hug; doesn't matter that just last night they were curled up together._ _

__"Well, you said that we can have lunch right? So, I brought lunch," Kara raises the take-out bags she has in her hands. Kara -oblivious to the fact that Lena was not at all, prepared to see her- immediately made herself comfortable like how she usually does inside the office.__

 _ _Lena was not doing as well as Kara; not when she was just in the middle of pining about Kara, mere seconds before the blonde barged in her office, not when she's in the middle of formulating a plan on how to get rid of these well-er- _feelings._ When Lena had said they should have lunch, she didn't expect Kara to materialize on the spot on a Monday noon, only hours after they've last seen each other. _ _

__Lena fights the urge to sigh and just follows Kara over to the white couch where they usually eat. Lena thinks if the couch had a voice it would probably be telling Lena how sad and pathetic this whole thing was. After all the couch was the main witness to all the important milestones in their friendship._ _

_Friendship, yeah, right as if they can still call it that._

_As if I want to call it that._

* * *

"So you home?" 

"Do you really want me to answer that?" 

"Lena, are you home or not? No, yeah don't answer that, I know you aren't home. That's it, I'm flying you home." 

"Don't be ridiculous, aren't you supposed to be eating ice cream while being tortured by Alex right now?" 

"No, they're running late, actually. I'm calling Jess and telling her to drag you home." 

"We both know you'll be doing no such thing." 

"We both know your CEO voice doesn't work on me." 

A beat. 

"Lena. Go. Home." 

"Fine. I'm walking out the door now. Goodbye to you too, Jess. Kara says hi." 

"Tell her I said-Good." 

"Sitting in the car, now. Happy?" 

"Very." 

"Oh, Nia's here." 

"Go have fun, Kara. I'll be fine." 

"Okay, okay." 

A breath 

"I love you, Lena take care." 

"I- I love you too, Kara." 

The line clicks dead. 

* * *

The wind was roaring in her ears, she vaguely thinks that this might be the fastest she's ever flown. The familiar route she's memorized for years like the back of her hand blurred beneath. She closed her eyes.

 _Thump_

_Thump_

There it was. 

She broke the sound barrier. 

_Alex is gonna kill me_

The thought barely grazed her mind as she landed on Lena's open balcony. Lena came into view clearly hearing the familiar thud of her feet. She immediately started to walk towards Kara. 

Kara freezes, just now realizing that she didn't really have a plan. She dove head first and now Lena was stalking forward, _Rao, Rao I'm an idiot she's coming closer what do I say? Oh no, oh no she must've been having a quiet night in. God knows how rare she goes home this early. What am I gonna say? Fly back! Fall back! Think this through!_

__"Kara, are you alright? Is there something wrong?"_ _

__"Kara, you're scaring me what happened? Kara, hey?"_ _

_Oh God, what is she not telling me? Is Lex back? God, is it Cadmus?_

__"Kara!"_ _

__Kara seemed to finally snap out of it and Lena sighed a breath of relief._ _

"No, no-no uhm-nothing's wrong! I'm sorry for freezing up! Uh-I wanted to- I came here to-" _Rao, Kara use words! You're a journalist for god's sake!_

Kara was stuttering in front of her and Lena can't help but feel confusion. She showed up here as Supergirl right? But she was stuttering like Kara Danvers. Although, now that Lena had taken a closer look, she realizes that the blonde was wearing pajamas. And Kara was a nervous wreck, it was like she suddenly just bolted out of her own flat and went straight here, didn't even bother to suit up and was now stuttering in front of Lena. Lena has a half a mind to worry that Kara could've been seen flying around as Kara Danvers in her pajamas and how much of a mess that would cause. What was so important that Kara decided suiting up was a waste of time? _Oh god, what was so important that she risked her identity and flew straight here? Is it Lex? Is CADMUS back? Shit. Shit._

But before Lena's inner panic got worse, Kara finally spoke up. 

"Lena, can we go inside? I think we should be sitting down when we talk about this." And just like that the panic went from a 5 to a fucking 11. 

Lena tried to calm her heart as she led their way through the living and to her pristine couch. 

"Look uh-how do I say this?" Kara began, the last part murmured so low it was as if she was talking to herself. Lena was sitting down now, Kara didn't feel like sitting. She was wringing her hands and pacing nervously; taking deep breaths and in between taking glances at Lena and then her hands and then the floor. 

Lena decided to do a bit of damage control, there was no point if both of them was in distress right? Someone had to be the calmer one, right? _Nevermind, the fact that my heart is beating out of my chest, right?_

"Kara, breathe. Start from the beginning. Tell me slowly, it's okay." Lena threw in a genuine smile, trying so desperately to tell her that whatever it is she has to say, Lena would be here to listen. 

"The beginning. Yeah, okay. Uhm, well- uh." A deep breath. "Remember the first time we met? Clark was interrogating you and you-you had this look on her face. You look so determined to prove Clark wrong, to show us that you were different. Your eyes were so green that day." Remember when Lena said her heart was beating out of her chest? Yeah, it completely stopped now, her heart just stopped at Kara's words, she doesn't know where she's going with this. 

_Well, at least now you know it isn't another goddamn end-of-the-world-because-of-the-Luthors matter._

Guess, she should feel a bit relieved at that, huh. But the confusion and curiosity was overpowering her, Kara was looking at her with this look of reverence. Lena doesn't know how to process that. 

"And then- and then the next thing I know, you were telling me that I should be a reporter and Cat did too. And I kept going back to that day, wondering how you knew? How the hell did you know something that even I, myself, wasn't aware was meant for me." A pause, another deep breath. Green meets blue, the air in the room feels so heavy. 

"I don't really know where I'm going with this," Kara admitted an airy chuckle coming out of her, it was her third deep breath but all the air still seems to be gone. 

"I guess what I'm trying to say here, Lena is that, I don't want to hide anymore. I don't want to keep wondering anymore. I don't want to keep wondering about why you keep doing the things you do, why you keep choosing me over and over again and again. Why even after I've broken your heart, you're still here. I don't want to say another lie to Alex saying that I only see you as my best friend. I don't want that, Lena. I don't want that anymore." Kara whispered the last part, she was sitting down next to Lena now, holding her hand. She didn't know when during her speech, she sat down, the only thing she knows is Lena's hand in hers feels like an anchor keeping her grounded. 

"Kara what-" Lena managed to gasp out, she was having trouble breathing, trouble believing what she was hearing. 

Kara's eyes were boring directly into hers, it makes her feel a bit calmer.

"Kara, what are you saying?" Lena whispers, so quiet that even with superhearing Kara needed to strain her ears to hear. 

"I'm saying, I want to take the risk and tell you-tell you that, I love you, Lena. I'm in love with you. I love your laugh and your green eyes and the way you look so smug at beating Brainy during game nights, I love that you're the only person who makes my heart beat fast. I love that you are so brilliant and powerful and good. And I just- I love you, Rao, I love you so much, Lena. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just-" Kara didn't get to finish her speech because Lena's lips were pressing into hers. They were so, so soft. And Kara's melting and- 

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Lena gasps against her lips and Kara opens her eyes only to be met with emerald, their foreheads pressing softly, breaths mingling. 

"Yeah? So uh-I take it you love me too?" Kara asks almost shyly, Lena pulls away to let out a wet laugh, Kara notices there are tears streaming down Lena's cheeks. She feels an inexplicable urge to wipe them away. "Yes, Kara. I love you too. I love you so much that I nearly mind-controlled humanity just to erase the pain. God, we're quite the pair, aren't we?" She laughs again but God, she just feels so happy and free and full of love that she might burst. She doesn't know it was possible to feel this much, what with spending most of her childhood devoid of any loving emotion and then spending most of her adult life suppressing her feelings, because she was a Luthor and Luthors keep composure not give in to sappy feelings. 

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you." She hears Kara mutter, "I can't believe I didn't see it before. I am so in deep with you, I think I was just so scared to lose you that I chose to ignore it." 

"Yeah? Well, if it's any consolation, I was also very scared. So very scared that if I said something, things would change. Everything would change. I didn't want anything to change, Kara. What we have was so good and I was so scared that you wouldn't want me as a best friend if you knew how I felt." Lena confesses, and Kara wraps around her this time. "Nothing will ever make me change the way I want you, Lena. You will always, always be my best friend. I mean-the world literally went to madness in that one timeline where we weren't friends, remember? I'm not going to endanger the world like that, Lena." Kara says the last part playfully, and yeah, Lena does remember. Kara had told her that a Fifth-dimensional being had shown her multiple versions of what might have been's if Kara had told her who she was earlier. 

She remembers that night so clearly, it had only been a few weeks since they've reconciled. 

They were spending the night at Lena's penthouse and somehow Kara had decided to start whispering her darkest secrets to her, telling her that Lena deserved to know absolutely everything. They talked until the sun started rising and making them aware that there was a world outside of the little bubble that they've found themselves in that night. Lena feels like they're inside that bubble again. Just her and Kara, baring themselves to each other. No more barriers, no more walls. 

"So, does this mean I get to kiss you again?" She really doesn't know how Kara Danvers goes from sincerely vulnerable to charmingly dorky in a matter of seconds. 

Lena presses their lips together again, deeper this time. Hands were tangling in her hair, and she needs to get, _close, close, close._

Lena shifts and then before she realizes what she's doing she's straddling Kara, and Kara's wrapping her arms around her waist. 

She feels Kara gasp against her when she swipes her tongue along her bottom lip, it makes Lena feel bold. She slips her tongue in, and fuck _the sound that Kara lets out, God._

Lena's holding on to that last shred of logic and tries to pull away, Kara letting out a soft whimper when Lena their lips part. 

Both of them were breathing so heavily, "Okay, okay, I'm trying to be the responsible one here, Kara- _Fuck._ " 

Lena was trying to be the responsible one here, but the moment that their lips disconnected, Kara had the spectacularly delicious idea to latch her mouth onto Lena's neck.

"Damn it, Kara. I'm trying to say something here." Lena wheezes out, Kara was stealing all the oxygen in her lungs. "Oh, yeah?" Kara has the fucking audacity to sound so smug. It infuriates Lena so much because she was trying to say something- _and oh, God that's her tongue._

_Swipe_

"What-" 

_Lick_

"-were you," 

_Nip_

"-saying?" 

And damn it, Kara was doing all kinds of things to her. There's a spark in Lena now, she was trying to say something, fuck. But that tongue was doing absolutely, _sinful, sinful things_ to Lena. God knows how touch-starved she actually is. And to make it worse this was Kara! She hazily recalls her lamenting about her best friend during this lunch and now they're on Lena's couch, Kara's tongue biting at her earlobe and really, she's trying to be the bigger person here and stop, but- 

Kara suddenly flips them at an inhuman speed and now, Lena's pinned to the couch with Kara hovering above her. 

"Fuck," Lena whispers, the blatant display of power turning her on more than it should. Kara's eyes were blown, so dilated that the blue was just a thin ring in the dim light. Lena thinks her eyes aren't really doing much better. "Tell me to stop." Kara whispers back, her mouth resuming their trek on Lena's neck. 

_Stop?! No, no, no! No to stopping. No stopping. Idiot, you two have to talk! Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop._

"Don't stop." 

* * *

**detective badass [11:23 pm]:** You owe me 50 bucks. 

**super soccer mom [11:27 pm]:** No, you're kidding me right? 

**cooler danvers [11:28 pm]:** Not. Kidding. You also owe me 50 bucks. 

**super soccer mom [11:30 pm]:** Holy shit. I'm calling right now. You both better fucking tell me everything. 

"You're not supposed to swear, you're the responsible mom here." 

"No, I'm the cool mom who gets to swear when her two idiot best friends finally gets their shit together." 

"So, here's what happened-" 

* * *

"Were you watching me while I slept?" 

"Mmm-hmm" 

There were fingers tracing her back, the sheets feeling warm against her skin. She muses the warmth has everything to do with the body across hers and not from the sheets. 

She finally opens her eyes to be met by Kara's blue ones. She was wearing a smile that makes Lena's heart flutter. How does that even happen? How does even a smile affect her like that? But it does, so she sinks into the feeling and lets herself soak in everything that is happening in this moment. 

Kara shifts closer and is now stroking her cheek; openly staring. Lena lets her stare, only because of the fact that she knows, she herself was staring as well. "I love you." Kara whispers. Lena thinks it's her new favorite words. 

She thinks it all hasn't sank in to her yet. How the previous night's events landed them here. But then she moves and feels sore muscles and an ache between her legs and suddenly the night's events rushes back to her in full clarity. 

"What's got you grinning like that?" 

Lena didn't even realize she was smiling so wide till Kara pointed it out. 

"Mm, just thinking about last night." Lena says it lowly, and Kara immediately reacts to it. 

"Yeah? Which part?" She was tangling their legs further and she feels like she's more atop Kara than beside her. 

"The part where you scream my name." Lena whispers then leans down, drags her lips down Kara's jaw and then ear. 

"Mm, I liked the part when you were screaming mine, better." She really should've seen this coming because in an instant their roles were reversed and Lena is now pinned under. 

"Why don't we try it again and see what you like best?" Kara is leaning down and Lena would be lying if she said the blatant display of power didn't turn her on. And then- 

_Ping_

_Ping_

_Ping_

Kara groans and then pulls away, Lena was about to protest. "It's been doing that all morning. You better check it. It must be important." 

Huh. Guess, Kara was a bit more sensible in the morning. Lena sits-up and reaches for her phone on the bedside table and can't help but goofily smile at what the screen says. 

**Detective Sawyer [11:45 pm]:** Please tell me, Kara is with you.

 **Detective Sawyer [11:47pm]:** Lena? 

**Detective Sawyer [11:50 pm]:** Lenaaaa 

**Detective Sawyer [11:55 pm]:** Lena, message me ASAP if Kara's with you. 

**Nia Nal [11:55 pm]:** Thank you for giving me the chance to see Supergirl fly in her pajamas. 

**Detective Sawyer [11:58 pm]:** Screw it. I know Kara's with you. 😏😏😏 Tell her Alex and I will be locking up her apartment. 

**Detective Sawyer [11:59 pm]:** P.S Congrats on a Super Night btw...😉 

**Alex Danvers [12:05 am]:** My sister better come back in one piece. 

**Sam Arias [6:30 am]:** So, I got an interesting call last night. 👀 

**Sam Arias [6:34 am]:** Lena, I swear to god you better tell me ALL. THE. DETAILS. 

**Sam Arias [6:35am]:** My 15-year old just told me she's glad her "OTP is finally endgame." 

**Sam Arias [6:37 am]:** Do you happen to know what OTP means? 

**Sam Arias [6;38 am]:** Or endgame? 

**Jess Huang [6:45 am]:** Miss Luthor, are you alright? Jamie informed me you didn't call him for pick-up today. 

**Sam Arias [7:00 am]:** Wow, it's already 7 and you haven't answered any of my texts. Must be quite the night. Super stamina huh? 💪😏 

**Jess Huang [7:15 am]:** Miss Luthor, do you want me to cancel your appointments for today? 

Lena feels like she went through 23 different stages of emotions whilst reading the texts her friends had flooded her with. She reminds herself she's gonna go back to the one Alex had sent her. Although out of the 23 emotions, she feels love and happiness stand out though, and a hint of pride. She did bag a Superhero after all. 

Lena was about to show Kara the ridiculous texts she got but was cut short when it was Kara's phone that started ringing. The phone in question was on the floor. In the pocket of Kara's pajamas. The one which Lena tore off, last night. She blushed a little at the memory. Kara cursed and shot out of bed tripping on the scattered clothes and smuggling around for her phone in a panic, forgetting she was stark naked, and then cursed again when she realized she was bare. Lena laughed before throwing Kara her shirt which was hanging on the headboard. 

"Hello?" 

"Oh, oh-uhm, well she's alright." Kara sneaks a glance at Lena, this of course, piques Lena's curiosity. 

"Do I- Do I know where she is? Yes. Well, she uh-" Lena looked at Kara a puzzled expression on her face, wondering who was on the other end that got Kara so flustered and nervous. Kara put her hand on the back of her neck in a nervous manner and stole a glance at Lena. Lena raised an eyebrow as if to ask who it was, but she got her answer after two seconds. 

"Look, Jess don't worry. I'll uh, I'll- Yes, I am aware that Lena doesn't go to work late." She glances at Lena again. 

"Yes. Yes I know. Jess, no listen- No just- Jess! Would you listen to me?" Kara says, some steel slipping in her tone just enough to get Jess's attention. Lena guesses Jess was in a frenzy on the other end of the line, after all it isn't every day that the CEO of a one of the most advanced tech companies goes missing and fails to show up for work. Although, she is surprised that Jess had called Kara, when she only sent Lena two curt texts. She makes a mental note to ask Kara when exactly she started talking to her assistant to the point where Jess felt more comfortable calling her instead of her own boss. 

"Don't worry about Lena, I know where she is." Kara winks at Lena after telling Jess that. She lets out a snort at the silliness of it all. "Yes, she is safe. Yes, I will tell her to call you. Okay? Good. You're welcome. The usual on Tuesday? Okay. Good. Great. Goodbye." Kara finally puts the phone down and grins sheepishly at Lena, before bounding back to the bed. 

"Should I be worried that my assistant prefers to call you and not me?" Lena asks playfully, "May I also ask what the hell you meant when you said 'The usual on Tuesday.'? Are you bribing my employees, Ms. Danvers?" Lena finishes it off with her trademark raised brow. Nobody can resist the brow, not even Supergirl.

"Pfft. What? No, I would never. No." The eyebrow was getting more intense by the second. 

"I may have struck up a deal with Jess that involves me fetching her her favorite drinks and/or cravings and in exchange she'll give me updates about the CEO." Kara mumbles, Lena tries to hold in her laugh and tries to continue in a business tone, "And these updates include?" 

"Uhm- it includes telling me, if said CEO didn't eat again or is working way, way past office hours or why she's refusing to see a certain CatCo reporter." 

So Jess was the answer to how Kara always knows when she isn't eating. Look, she isn't doing it on purpose just so she can see if someone would be dropping by lunch and a cute note with a heart. No, of course, Lena doesn't do that. She just forgets is all, she is a busy woman after all. It isn't because she wants to see if Kara would drop by. No, nope. Totally not. 

"I can't believe you're in a business transaction with Jess." Lena says, she actually has a lot of trouble believing a lot of things. Like how Kara literally left their friends at her apartment just so she can fly to Lena. Or how the girl of her dreams is in her bed. Or if this is really real or is it just another dream. But Kara smiles back at her and tugs her closer and _yes, this is real._

She ignores the way her phone pings as Kara pulls her in for a kiss. 

_Ping_

**Sam Arias [9: 30 am]:** I googled it. Yep. You and Kara are the ultimate OTP. 

* * *

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend." 

"What but I thought you two were together?" 

"We are. She's my fiancée." 

"Darling, you have got to stop telling people about our engagement that way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I fucking did it. I've finished my first fic. I really hope you guys like this. Please tell me your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: https://from-a-recklesswriter.tumblr.com


End file.
